Yagyu Hiroshi Ace Attorney
by SniperGYS
Summary: Un asesinato ah ocurrido en el Rikkaidai! El unico sospechoso asegura ser inocente... Podra Yagyu resolver el misterio detras del asesinato por medio de un juicio escolar?
1. Ace Attorney

Una coso que se me ocurrio jugando el Phoenix Write, esa serie de juegos de abogados de Capcom, no es necesario conocerla para que entiendan esta tonteria xD

C_ursiva- _Descripcion

**Negrita - **Punto de vista de Yagyu

**Disclaimer:** Gracias a dios esta serie es propiedad de Konomi, agradescan que no me pertenece a mi ._.

* * *

_Fecha: Día W Mes O, hora: 17:30, lugar: cancha de tennis_

**Aquí Yagyu Hiroshi. Hoy era un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, todo transcurría normal: correr en la cancha, entrenar el swing, correr más en la cancha, escuchar los gritos de Sanada-kun, correr de nuevo en la cancha, destrozar y enviar a la enfermería a los miembros del club que no son regulares mediante partidos de práctica, correr otra vez en las canchas… todo normal como siempre hasta que…**

- Se me ocurrió una gran idea! – _exclamo felizmente Yukimura _

- …!

- Eh decidido que mañana sea el día de "Tráelo y muéstralo"!

- El qué? – _preguntaron todos_

- El día de "Tráelo y muéstralo"

- A que se refiere eso Yukimura? – _pregunto Sanada sin captar nada_

- A que cada uno de nosotros traerá un objeto que apreciemos mucho y lo enseñaremos a los demás explicando por qué nos gusta tanto!

- Y eso en que nos beneficiara, Seiichi? – _pregunto Yanagi, sin encontrar lógica en la idea del capitán_

- En nada, solo es para pasar el rato, ya que todos los miembros que no son del club ya están en la enfermería con orden de descanso del tennis de por lo menos 3 días, y hay que rellenar el hueco que ocupaban en el entrenamiento – _explico con los brazos cruzados mientras dirigía la mirada al techo_

- Oh, entonces está bien

- Decidido! Entonces mañana que solo ahí entrenamiento en la escuela, llevaremos a cabo la idea!

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 09:30, lugar: salón de clases_

_El equipo se encontraba en un salón llevando a cabo la idea de Yukimura_

- … Entonces mi abuelo dijo, oh esa es la misma piedra que me salvo la vida! Y la recogió y ahora está conmigo, tan perfecta como aquel entonces… - _termino de decir dramáticamente Sanada con su roca familiar en manos_

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… - _reacción del equipo_

- Ejem!

- Ahhh!

- Qué buena historia Sanada! Gracias por compartirla! – _se apresuro a decir Yukimura_

- De nada Yukimura

- Ahora sigues tu Akaya

- Bueno yo traje esto! – _les mostro una bolsa llena de agua donde se veía un pececito naranja de manchas blancas_ – lo llame Nemo y mi hermana lo compro para la pecera de la sala!

- Pues claro que es para la pecera, es un pez genio! – _dijo Nioh mientras frotaba sus ojos para intentar quitarse el sueño causado por Sanada y su historia de 2 horas_

- Nioh guarda silencio – _le reprocho calmadamente el capitán que también intentaba desperezarse –_ Continua Akaya

- Pues… eso es todo, es muy bonito y lo quiero mucho

- …

- …

- Es todo?

- Pues si

- Podías haber contado algo más interesante como Yagyu sobre su Tiranosaurio y que no fuera tan largo y aburrido como Sanada! – _exclamo Marui ante tal pérdida de tiempo_

- Pues ya no se me ocurre nada…

- Al menos puedo alimentarlo? – _le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente_

- NOOO! No te le acerques Marui-Sempai!

- Porque no lo hacemos Sushi? – _pidió Nioh también acercándose _

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Ya tranquilos! – _Pidió Yukimura intentando detener a sus compañeros que peleaban por el pez – _YA BASTA!

- …! – _Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar_

- Bien, así está mejor. Hum, mejor vayamos afuera

- Prefiero quedarme aquí… - _comento Nioh mientras se acomodaba en el mesa banco para tomar una siesta_

- Yo también prefiero quedarme Yukimura-kun, quisiera aprovechar este tiempo para hacer mi tarea – _Comento Yagyu mientras revisaba su libreta de labores_

- Ok, entonces, los demás iremos afuera

- Dejare a Nemo aquí – _Comento Akaya mientras dejaba la bolsa con el pez sobre un escritorio_

…..

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 11:30, lugar: pasillo de la escuela_

**Decidí salir del salón para dirigirme a la maquina vendedora y conseguir una botella de agua, todo parecía normal, la escuela estaba vacía a excepción de mí y mis compañeros de equipo llevando a cabo la rara idea de nuestro capitán, el porqué no prefirió mejor darnos el día libre, solo él lo sabe! Pero no prestemos atención a ello.**

**Nioh-kun dormía en el salón o al menos lo hacía cuando salí. Los demás jugaban afuera al parecer, desde el salón y los pasillos solo se escuchan sus voces y repentinas risas de diversión. Un día como cualquiera al parecer, así que una vez con mi botella, es hora de regresar al salón y continuar con la tarea.**

- A A A A A A A A H H H H H H !

**QUE FUE ESO? La voz parecía de Akaya-kun… y venia del salón en el que estábamos! Ah debo apresurarme y ver qué ocurre! Me apresuro al salón, y al llegar encuentro a todo el equipo reunido, al parecer alertados por el grito de Akaya-kun. **

- Que paso? – **Me apresure a preguntar al ver que Akaya-kun sostenía algo en sus manos y no quitaba la mirada de Nioh-kun**

- Nioh-Sempai mato a Nemo waaaaaa! – **Contesto mientras mantenía en su mano la bolsa que ahora tenía solo al pez y el contenido de agua se encontraba regado por el piso**

- Pero yo no fui! Yo estaba durmiendo! - **Se apresuro a decir Nioh-kun, su reacción demostraba nervios y preocupación, nada usual en él**- Fue el grito de Akaya el que me despertó!

- Eras el único aquí, Nioh – **Sanada-kun, nunca deja escapar nada.**

- Pero juro que no fui yo!

- Mmmm… solo hay algo que podemos hacer… - **Yukimura-kun, me preocupa siempre que dice ese tipo frases ya que no sabemos con qué idea extravagante nos saldrá**

- Y la idea es… Seiichi? – **Yanagi-kun, ni siquiera sus datos le han dado la respuesta a una de las preguntas que rondan al equipo: en que piensa Yukimura-kun?**

- Hagamos un juicio!

- Pero no sabemos cómo llevar a cabo un juicio Yukimura! – **Jackal-kun, siempre aprovecha las ocasiones que puede para hablar o de lo contrario, no se le deja decir palabra alguna. No es que lo hagamos apropósito, pero sí que tiene suerte para ello**

- Oh no se preocupen por ello, se cómo podemos hacerle

….

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 12:30, lugar: el salón de clases anterior_

**Y aquí estoy en mi primer juicio, la verdad no me interesa esta profesión, pero en vista de que Nioh-kun dijo que solo podía confiar en mí y en Yanagi-kun, y Yanagi-kun fue elegido por Yukimura-kun para ser el fiscal, no me quedaba otra opción más que tomar el puesto de abogado defensor.**

**Yanagi-kun y yo nos dedicamos a recolectar pistas durante la hora anterior, por lo que ahora solo dejemos que el juicio, tome su rumbo.**

- La corte entra en sesión para llevarse a cabo el juicio de Nioh Masaharu acusado del asesinato de Nemo el pez – _dijo Yukimura mientras golpeaba un martillo chillón en la mesa del profesor_

- Pecesito por favor…

- Nemo el pecesito , por petición de Akaya

- Gracias

- Como decía, comencemos con el juicio, se encuentra lista la defensa?

- Si, su señoría – _Contesto Yagyu intentando sonar lo más profesional posible_

- Y la acusación?

- En perfecto orden, Seiichi

- Perfecto, comienza con el resumen de los hechos Yanagi

- Claro Seiichi. Se acusa a Masaharu de atacar a la víctima hasta su muerte durante el periodo de hoy en la mañana, teniendo como escena este mismo salón. El acusado asegura haber permanecido dormido hasta el descubrimiento de los hechos. Cabe recalcar que el acusado se encontraba solo en el salón

- Protesto! – _golpe a la mesa – _Nioh-kun no estaba solo, yo estuve aquí toda la mañana con él!

- Él tiene razón Yanagi…

- Cierto, pero me refería al momento en que aconteció el percance

- Oh, se mas especifico, por favor

- Lo intentare Seiichi. Como decía, Masaharu se quedo solo durante un lapso de tiempo en el cual, al parecer, ocurrió el percance. Para comenzar a averiguar la verdad, llamo a Sanada Genichirou a testificar!

- …. – _Sanada se sienta en "la silla del testigo" elegida por Yukimura_

- Nombre y profesión por favor

- Renji! Tenemos años conociéndonos!

- Lo sé Genichirou, pero según este libreto debo preguntártelos

- No es un libreto, es un videojuego de abogados!

- Como nunca hemos visto un juicio debemos apegarnos a lo que tenemos Sanada! – _Aclaro Yukimura con un tono de que obedeciera o le iría mal_

- Pero a un tonto videojuego? Según ese tonto juego debo decir una tontería de testimonio, Yagyu me contradecirá y yo diré que su contradicción me hiso recordar lo que realmente ocurrió y así hasta que llamen a otro testigo!

- No llames tontos a los videojuegos Sanada! – _Se quejo Nioh lanzándole miradas asesinas a su Fukubuchou, insultar un videojuego era imperdonable!_

- Tu cállate! el acusado no debe hablar hasta que lo interroguen! – _contesto Sanada regresando la mirada_

- Oh vez, te apegas al juego Sanada! – _señalo Yukimura sonriente_ – ahora di tu maldito nombre y profesión!

- … - _suspiro_ – Sanada Genichirou, jugador de tennis y estudiante del Rikkaidai…

- Bien ahora tu testimonio – _volvió a pedir Yukimura sonriendo_

_Testimonio de Sanada – El porqué Nioh es culpable_

- Yo se que Nioh es el culpable! Era el único que estaba aquí cuando ocurrió el asesinato del estúpido pez, los demás estábamos afuera a excepción de Yagyu que fue por el agua

_Testimonio de Sanada – El porqué Nioh es culpable - Fin_

- … ya es todo? – _preguntaron todos sorprendidos_

- Pues sí, que mas quieren que sepa? – _contesto Sanada cruzando sus brazos_

- Pero en eso ni siquiera se puede encontrar contradicciones! – _exclamo Yagyu sin saber qué hacer ante pésimo testimonio _

- Creo que llamar a Genichirou a testificar fue un gran error… - _comento Yanagi escribiendo en una libreta_

- Gracias por nada Sanada, pasemos mejor a otro testigo

- De acuerdo Seiichi, ahora llamamos al afectado y dueño de la víctima, Akaya al estrado

_Akaya se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por Sanada mientras intentaba no llorar por su pez_

- Nombre y profesión

- Pero yo no tengo profesión Yanagi sempai!

- Di lo mismo que Sanada entonces

- Lo mismo que Sanada fukubuchou? – _Yukimura asiente_ – mmm pues bueno, Sanada Genichirou, jugador de tennis y estudiante del Rikkaidai

- …

- Pero con tu nombre! – _grito Sanada al borde de la histeria _

- Oh! Haberlo dicho antes… Kirihara Akaya, jugador de tennis y estudiante del Rikkaidai… así está bien buchou?

- Si Akaya… ahora danos tu testimonio

_Testimonio de Kirihara – El momento del hallazgo_

- Yo regrese al salón junto con Jackal Sempai para recoger una pelota de su mochila y poder seguir jugando afuera con los demás. Cuando entre al salón vi agua esparcida por el piso y en el banco vi la bolsa de Nemo vacía, el único contenido era mi pececito muerto buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- No llores Akaya, se fuerte y continua!

- … ok Yanagi sempai… snif… el único en el salón era Nioh sempai que parecía dormido. Luego grite y todos llegaron aquí

_Testimonio de Kirihara – El momento del hallazgo – fin_

- Por lo menos fue más decente que el testimonio de Sanada – _comento Marui mientras comía palomitas desde una silla del fondo del salón donde disfrutaba la función_

- Encuentras alguna contradicción en el testimonio de Akaya, Yagyu?

- Pues se me hace extraño que el pez no se saliera de la bolsa junto con el agua…

- A decir verdad, a mí también se me hace extraño– _comento Yanagi pensativo_ – Seguro que el pez estaba dentro Akaya?

- Si sempais

- Entonces eso solo significa algo – _comento Yagyu ajustando sus lentes_ – el verdadero asesino debió poner el pez dentro de la bolsa nuevamente!

- OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH ¡! – _comentaron todos sorprendidos ante el hallazgo_

- Orden Orden! Si bueno y eso que tiene que ver con que Nioh no sea culpable? – _pregunto Yukimura mientras golpeaba el martillo chillón en la mesa_

- Que de haber sido Nioh-kun el responsable, no hubiera sido tan precavido puesto que es un desastre para las manualidades!

- OYE!

- Callado Nioh-kun! Te estoy ayudando!

- … Aaarrrg pero tampoco me llames desastre!

- Recuerda que no debes hablar Nioh! Ejem sí, bueno Yagyu tiene un buen punto allí, lo que significa que…? – _dijo Yukimura esperando una lógica a la incógnita_

- Que quizás alguien entro, mato al pez y escapo esperando que culparan a Nioh-kun – _contesto Yagyu con la confianza de haber hecho una buena deducción_

- Suena lógico – _comento Yanagi pensando en la situación_

- Pero Yagyu sempai, quien mas pudo ser si el único que salió del salón fuiste tú?

- Eso es cierto! – _señalaron los demás _

- Eh… que quieren decir?

- Que si Nioh no fue por estar dormido, el único mas que estaba… eras tú! – _Exclamo Yanagi señalando acusadoramente_

- EEEH! Pero yo no fui!

- Quien puede asegurarlo, Yagyu? Eras el único aquí aparte de Nioh, pero él estaba dormido – _comento Yukimura recopilando la información obtenida_

- Bueno…

- Yo puedo decl… - _comenzó a decir Nioh_

- Que no hables Nioh! – _le interrumpió Sanada con el videojuego en mano_

- Por lo visto, Yagyu necesita re ajustar su defensa, por lo que tenemos 15 minutos de descanso – _comento golpeando la mesa con el martillo chillon_

- Solo 15?

- Si Yagyu, en el juego solo dan 15 minutos – _dijo mientras veía la pantalla de la consola_

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 13:30, lugar: pasillo de la escuela_

**Como fue que terminamos en esto? Yo ni siquiera me acerque al pez! Porque tienen que seguir al videojuego y culpar al abogado? Definitivamente esta no es mi profesión. Mmm, Nioh-kun dijo que él podía declarar a mi favor, acaso sabrá mas del asunto?**

- Nioh-kun

- Eh ya puedo hablar?

- Bueno, en el juego siempre hablan con el acusado durante los recesos

- Oh… pues ya era hora! – **Creo que la situación le esta irritando**

- Ibas a decir que podías asegurar que no fui yo, se puede saber cómo, si se supone estabas dormido?

- Bueno… es que no estaba dormido…

- Entonces?

- … Estaba… dibujando mira! – **Saco una hoja donde se veían varios garabatos**– Somos nosotros como personajes del Smash Bross! – **Explico de manera sonriente… la verdad yo no le encuentro forma al dibujo**

- Se supone que eso somos nosotros?

- Siii! Miraaaaa tu eres el Yoshi porque eres un maniático de los dinosaurios, Yukimura es el Lucario por poderoso y le combina el color! Marui es la princesa por rosa y por ser el más parecido a una niña! Sanada es el Pikachu por que le gusta lanzar Rayos cada que jugamos partidos. Yanagi es Olimar porque nunca se le ven los ojos. Yo soy Ike porque Ike es genial! Akaya es el Toon Link por qué no se me ocurrió nadie más! Y Jackal es Wario porque nadie se acuerda de su existencia! – **Me explico señalando cada uno de los rayoneros, creo que me falta imaginación ya que no distingo nada**

- Ahh…. Claro… Eh hiciste todo eso durante toda la mañana

- Pues sí, bueno cuando saliste del salón intente dormir un rato… - **se quedo pensando en la situación… pero su historia me libra de ser acusado, lástima que el acusado del caso no pueda testificar…**

- Y estas seguro que nadie entro durante mi ausencia?

- Creo que entro alguien, pero como pensé que habías vuelto…

- … No te fijaste quien fue

- Si! Aunque… escuche un ruido… como un pop

- Un pop?

- Si… mmm… supongo fue la bolsa del pez

- Podría ser…

- …

- Gracias Nioh-kun

- Eh porque?

- Por defenderme

- Y bueno, tú me has estado defendiendo todo el día

- Para eso están los amigos Nioh-kun

- … En el juego no viene nada de abrazos verdad?

- Creo que no

- Qué bueno, porque odio los momentos sentimentales y no pienso dar abrazos!

- … claro… - **Clásico…**

- Yagyu, Nioh. Yukimura pide que vuelvan a entrar

**Obedeciendo a Sanada-kun regresamos a la sala. Lamentablemente el testimonio de Nioh-kun no servirá nada con la regla de que el Acusado no puede defenderse, aunque… ahora el acusado soy yo… esto es confuso, pero al menos eh descubierto algo! Si lo que dice Nioh-kun es cierto, alguien más entro al salón antes de que Akaya-kun y Jackal-kun llegaran! Solo queda esperar a ver qué rumbo toma el juicio**

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 13:45, lugar: el salón de clases otra vez!_

- Retomamos el caso del asesinato de Nemo. En donde estábamos?

- En que Yagyu sempai parece ser sospechoso de la muerte de mi pececito

- Ah cierto, gracias Akaya, espero que ahora si lleguemos a una conclusión. Yanagi está listo el siguiente testigo?

- Claro Seiichi, llamo a Jackal al estrado – _Jackal toma su lugar en la silla_- Nombre y profesión, por favor

- Jackal Kuwahara, mi profesión es ser ignorado po…

- Y el testigo? – _grito Yukimura golpeando el martillo chillón fuertemente en la mesa_

- Nooo Yukimura! Lo vas a romper! – _señalo Marui temiendo por la vida de su martillo_

- Estoy aquí Yukimura!

- Oh lo siento Jackal no te vi

- Ejem… como decía, mi profesión es ser igno

- Ese es tu testimonio?

- Aun no lo digo Yukimura!

- En serio? Pues entonces comienza!

- Aahh- _suspiro de resignación-_ ok comenzaré mi testimonio…

_Testimonio de Jackal – Lo que yo vi_

- Cuando venia por el pasillo vi a Marui salir corriendo del salón, me detuve a esquivarlo cuando en eso Akaya me alcanzo y entramos juntos a buscar la pelota, no había rastros de Yagyu en el salón debo decir, y Nioh estaba durmiendo en uno de los bancos cercanos a la ventana, fue Akaya quien noto la muerte del pez y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, fue entonces que Nioh despertó y los demás llegaron

_Testimonio de Jackal – Lo que yo vi – fin_

- …

- …

- …

- Que no piensan decir algo sobre mi testimonio?

- Ya lo contaste? – _Pregunto Yanagi cerrando su libreta_

- Que nadie me prestó atención?

- …

- No se para que me molesto con ustedes!

- Protesto! Protesto! Protesto! Protesto! Protesto! Protesto!

- Encontraste alguna contradicción Yagyu?

- Eh no Yukimura-kun, pero en el juego siempre gritan protesto a cada rato y yo no lo eh hecho …

- Oh, bueno entonces, Jackal podrías decir de nuevo tu testimonio

- Pero ya no recuerdo que dije!

- Se supone que debes recordar lo que dices para poder cuestionarte una y otra vez sobre el asunto y poder encontrar contradicciones Jackal-kun!

- Y como se supone que lo debía saber si Marui me quito el juego?

- Podías haber leído junto conmigo Jackal *pop* - _Se reventó la burbuja de goma_

- …

- PERO QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA?

- Nioh! Te dije que no hablaras!

- Al demonio con tus ordenes Sanada!

- Que te calles Nioh! Los acusados no deben hablar! – _Ordeno de nueva cuenta Sanada sosteniendo a Nioh para que no hablara_

- Espera Genichirou, creo que Nioh noto algo – _señalo Yanagi – _No es así?

_Nioh asintió ya que Sanada no le dejaba hablar_

- Tendremos que hacer una excepción Seiichi

- Supongo, haber Sanada deja de asfixiarlo – _Sanada suelta a Nioh_ – Haber Nioh que paso?

- Con un demonio, que no oyeron? Jackal dijo que vio a Marui salir del salón!

- OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH – _Exclamaron todos menos los mencionados_

- Marui?

- Yukimura?

- Marui-kun que hacías en el salón?

- Este… bueno… - _todos lo miraban-_ yo… bueno…

- … - _lo siguen mirando_

- … AAAHAHHHH CONFIESO FUI YO!

- Marui sempai, tu mataste a mi Nemo?

- Aahhh lo siento Akaya! Pero cuando entre al salón vi que el pez no se movía! Y me acerque a ver que le pasaba porque pensé que estaba muerto! Pero en eso mi globo de goma exploto y me hiso tirar la bolsa del pez!

- Oh ahora ya sabemos que fue el pop que escuchaste Nioh-kun

- Debí suponerlo! – _Contesto Nioh mirando mortalmente a Marui_

- PROTESTO!

- Ahora que pasa Yagyu?

- Yukimura-kun, ahí algo extraño en lo que Marui-kun dijo

- Enserio? – _preguntaron todos sorprendidos_

- Si, Marui-kun dijo que el pez no se movía, pero no lo viste flotar boca abajo, o si?

- Emmm, no, por eso se me hiso extraño

- La cosa es porque el pez no se movía, por lo general los peces se mueven mucho, y más si los estas sosteniendo

- Bueno sempais, Nemo no se mueve mucho porque está amarrado a una piedra

- COMO? – _Todos voltearon a ver a Kirihara_

- Akaya, porque amarraste a tu pez a una roca?

- Bueno Yanagi sempai, fue mi hermana quien lo amarro, para que no flotara – _saco al pez de la bolsa de su chamarra_

- Akaya… este pez es de plástico!

- Ya lo sé, pero para mí es como si fuera de verdad!

- …

- Qué?

- Yu…ki…mura? – _dijo Sanada viendo como su capitán temblaba completamente_

- TODOS A CORRER 5000 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA!

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: muy tarde, lugar: canchas de la escuela_

**Definitivamente, ser abogado no es buena idea, menos si debes terminar corriendo toda la tarde alrededor de las canchas, por lo menos Nioh-kun fue declarado inocente y no se pudo castigar a nadie, ya que la supuesta víctima ni siquiera había tenido vida en primer lugar. Esto de la abogacía no lo vuelvo a intentar, definitivamente! Por ahora seguiré mi vida, o al menos la seguiré cuando encuentre fuerzas para llegar a mi casa.**

- Maldita sea Akaya! Porque no especificaste que el pez era de adorno?

- Calmado Nioh-kun

- Lo siento Sempais…

- Porque no dijiste que era de plástico Marui, debiste agarrarlo para meter al pez de nuevo a la bolsa

- La verdad no me fije Yanagi, me asuste y ni siquiera lo revise!

- Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Nioh – _Comento Yukimura viendo a su equipo medio muerto en la cancha – _por haberlo acusado de algo que milagrosamente no hiso

- Como que milagrosamente no hice?

- Discúlpate Marui, fue tu culpa principalmente

- Ah lo siento compañero!

- Piérdete!

- Anda Nioh que necesito que me pases la tarea de matemáticas!

- No!

- Y te traigo todo el sushi que pueda para ti y el equipo!

- … Bueno!

- Ah pero no tengo dinero para comprar las cosas, bueno para eso está Jackal!

- Porque yo?

**Eso es justicia? Bueno tal vez si, por lo menos tendremos Sushi gratis mañana**

- Yukimura buchou

- Si Akaya?

- Puedo traer mañana un pez de verdad para la sesión de Muestra y cuenta?

- NOOOOOO!

**Si, justicia divina!**

- End -

* * *

Y ta dah , se acabo x_x , ojala entretuviera a alguien :3 ... Adieu~


	2. Justice for All

** Serie Sentai son las series en las que se basaron los Power Rangers, son los Power Rangers Japoneses pues **

**Negrita** - Punto de vista de Yagyu

_Cursiva_ - Descripción

_Disclaimer_: Propiedad de Konomi ... Phienix Wright de Capcon...

* * *

_**Yagyu Hiroshi - Ace Attorney - Justice for All!**_

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 10:00, lugar: parque de Kanagawa_

**Ah, un tranquilo día más en la vida, aquí Yagyu Hiroshi desde un parque de la ciudad. Todo parecía demasiado normal en compañía de Yukimura-kun y Akaya-kun. Akaya-kun insistía en alimentar a los patos del parque mientras Yukimura-kun se preparaba para reírse en cualquier momento en que el menor de nuestros compañeros callera al agua. Si, un día tranquilo sin duda alguna.**

- Yagyu….

- Que ocurre Yukimura-kun?

- Porque estamos en el parque?

- Porque Akaya-kun quería alimentar a los patos

- Ah…

- Estas aburrido?

- Pues si… mmm porque tenía que ser hoy el día de las rebajas en pasteles del centro comercial? Si hubiera sido otro día, Jackal y Bunta estarían aquí. Y porque Sanada tenía que estar ocupado junto con Yanagi preparando la fiesta estilo Sentai para Sasuke?

- Bueno, Yanagi-kun estaría con nosotros si no fuera porque Sanada-kun es igual o peor para las manualidades que Nioh-kun

- Y donde está Nioh?

- Pues no lo sé, dijo que iría a visitar un amigo

_Roooooaaaaaawwwwrrrrr Roooooooaaaaaaaawwwwwrrrrr _

- Qué es eso?

- Es mi celular, Yukimura-kun – _contesto mientras secaba el dichoso aparato_

- Suena como el estomago de Bunta jaja

- En realidad es el gruñido de Godzilla, pero si, suenan igual… voy a contestar… Sí, que se le ofre-

- YAGYUUUUUUU!

- No grites así Nioh-kun!

- Bueno pero necesito tu ayuda! Es algo urgente! – _le contesto a través del teléfono, Yukimura se había acercado a intentar escuchar la conversación_

- Que ocurre pues?

- El Seigaku está acusando a Tensai-san de asesinato!

- Eh Fuji-kun? Asesinato qué? Qué rayos haces con el Seigaku?

- Ah pues no sé porque están aquí! Yo solo vine a visitar a Tensai-san y el resto del Seigaku casi que salió del piso! Como margaritas!

- No me hagas imaginar eso por favor! Pero qué, asesinato de qué?

- De Oishi

- DE OISHI-KUN?

- Si si, aah es muy tardado de explicar y se me acaba el saldo. Ven rápido a Tokyo y trae a Yukimura! – _tan solo terminara de hablar, la llamada termino_

- Ehhh y yo que pensé que sería un día aburrido – _comento Yukimura mientras sonreía_

- Pero que es todo esto? Como que Oishi-kun fue asesinado por Fuji-kun? Para que me quieren a mi?

- Ya ya, vayamos a investigar, anda! Aunque si, yo tampoco entiendo bien que pasa mmm

- Ya deberían saber que siendo el Seigaku, cualquier cosa es posible, Seiichi – _comento de la nada un recién llegado_

- Yanagi-sempai! – _grito Akaya mientras se acercaba a los demás_

- Yanagi pensé que estabas con Sanada!

- Estaba, sí, pero salí a buscar unas cosas para arreglar la fiesta de Sasuke, ya que Genichirou realmente es peor que Masaharu en manualidades

- Y pensábamos que nada podía ser peor…

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 11:30, lugar: casa de Fuji, Tokyo_

**Llegamos a Tokyo con cierta compañía inesperada, teníamos que saber que era lo que estaba pasando…**

- …

- Hola Tezuka! – _saludo animadamente Yukimura _

- Hola… que hacen todos aquí?

- Bueno Tezuka-kun … - _comenzó a explicar Yagyu_ – recibí una llamada de Nioh-kun solicitándome que viniera junto con Yukimura-kun por algo relacionado con un… asesinato…

- Ah claro, y los demás?

- Akaya-kun estaba con nosotros cuando Nioh-kun hablo, así que vino con nosotros…

- Y luego Yanagi llego y decidió acompañarnos – _continuo Yukimura_- pero en el camino nos alcanzo Sanada con sus mallitas Sentai

- Tenía que buscar a Yanagi para terminar el disfraz, maldita sea! – _se quejo Sanada, que vestía unas mallitas rojas estilo serie Sentai a medio arreglar_

- Después en el camino Bunta-kun y Jackal-kun vieron a Sanada-kun y su ridículo disfraz y nos siguieron

- Ah claro, lógico – _contesto Tezuka de manera comprensiva mientras los dejaba entrar_

- Y que hacen ustedes aquí Tezuka? – _pregunto Yukimura mientras pasaban_

- Mmm yo solo vine a visitar a Fuji, pero los demás me siguieron sin ningún motivo al parecer

**Entramos al cuarto de Fuji-kun, donde todo el Seigaku menos Oishi-kun y con el agregado de Nioh-kun, se encontraban discutiendo algo, el asesinato supongo, Eiji-kun no dejaba de ver a Fuji-kun con una mezcla de odio y tristeza**

- Parece que el cuarto ahora si es poco para todos nosotros- _comento Kawamura al ver a los 7 nuevos recién llegados_

- Good Data… - _comento Inui sin apartar la vista de Sanada y sus mallitas rojas estilo Sentai_

- Maldita sea Yanagi! Porque no terminamos el disfraz antes de buscar las bolsitas de dulces!

- Lo lamento Genichirou… pero esto era más interesante

**En vista de que la familia de Fuji-kun no se encontraba en casa, pasamos a ocupar la sala que era más amplia y cabríamos todos**

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 11:50, lugar: sala de la familia Fuji_

- Bueno, para que nos querían? – _pregunto Yukimura una vez todos estuvieran acomodados en la sala_

- Nioh dijo que tenían experiencia en juicios – _le respondió Tezuka tranquilamente_

- Ah no Nioh-kun! Dije que no quería volver a pasar por algo como ese día con el pez de adorno de Akaya-kun!

- Es Nemo el pecesito, Yagyu-sempai! – le _corrigió fuertemente _

- Anda Yagyu, no habías dicho que la justicia era para todos? – _comento Nioh _

- Pero esto es más grave Nioh-kun!

- Yo no le veo nada grave… - _dijo Kaido repentinamente, los demás Seigakus, menos Kikumaru,le apoyaron. El Rikkai se quedo sorprendido… que su compañero no era importante?_

- Entonces Oishi no es tan importante? – _pregunto Marui ante lo que escuchaban_

- Oh no, solo para Kikumaru – _contesto Fuji sonriendo. Ahora sí, el Rikkai, a excepción de Nioh, se encontraban muy sorprendidos_

- En serio no les importa lo que le paso a Oishi? – _volvió a preguntar esta vez más preocupado_

- Oh no, yo lo encontraba algo molesto de hecho – _dijo Ryoma con la mayor calma posible_

- Nya, pero exijo justicia! Exijo un juicio, nya!

**Esto es sorprendente… como pueden dejar algo así en nosotros? Pero después de un rato de insistencia, no quedo otra opción.**

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 12:05, lugar: sala de la familia Fuji alias Sala de Juicio_

- Se inicia el Juicio en contra de Fuji Shusuke, ahora llamado el acusado, por el asesinato de Oishi como se llame, se encuentra lista la acusación? – _dijo Yukimura desde la sala del comedor ahora usada de Estrado_

- Por su puesto Yukimura – _contesto Inui sonriendo y confiando en sus datos_

- Y la defensa?

- Me temo que no Yukimura-kun! Aun no tengo idea de que paso aquí!

- Ah lo sé Yagyu, yo tampoco pero ni modo, así que comencemos! – _ordeno golpeando un martillo sobre la mesa_

- Ese es un martillo de verdad? – _pregunto Momoshiro al ver el objeto_

- Si, es el único que tenia – _contesto Fuji sin dejar de sonreír_

- … Eso no me parece seguro – _dijo Kawamura sin quitar la vista de Yukimura que golpeaba y agitaba el martillo animadamente_

- Bien Inui, pasa al primer testigo! – _Pidió Yukimura agitando el martillo feliz y peligrosamente_

- Bien, por petición de Yukimura, llamo a Sanada Genichirou al estrado – _Sanada se sienta en la silla, con una clara expresión de no saber que ocurre_

- Nombre y profesión por favor?

- Yukimura! Yo ni siquiera sé que paso aquí!

- Contenta la pregunta Sanada – _Le ordeno de manera tan calmada que asusto a todos_

- Err… Sanada Genichirou futuro Red Sentai Ranger en la fiesta de mi sobrino – _contesto de manera resignada_

- Bien tu declaración por favor

_Testimonio de Sanada – Lo que yo se_

- Yo no tengo idea de que rayos paso aquí! No entiendo ni siquiera porque sigo usando este estúpido disfraz! De todas formas siempre eh pensado que Fuji no es ningún santo así que sea lo que quiera que paso aquí, seguro es culpable!

_Testimonio de Sanada – Lo que yo sé – fin_

- …

- Quisiera saber porque pediste que él testificara Yukimura – _pidió Inui ante el mal testigo que habían usado_

- Ah es que en los juegos siempre hay un testigo con una declaración inútil y como también hay personajes que visten de manera ridícula, pensé que Sanada mataba dos pájaros con un solo tiro! – _contesto felizmente el hijo de dios_

- AAAAHHH! – _exclamaron todos de manera comprensiva_

- Fuji no tendrás algo que me pueda poner para quitarme esta ridícula ropa! – _pregunto Sanada rápidamente para que todos dejaran de burlarse a escondidas de él_

- Mmmm deja ver

_El dueño de casa regreso minutos después, acompañado con una Sanada que esta vez vestía una blusa rosa cuyas letras decía "Pink Power"_

- …. BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA – _estallaron todos en risa ante el fukubuchou_

- Que paso allí? – _pregunto Tezuka intentando mantenerse serio_

- Oh es que mi ropa le queda chica a Sanada, por lo que tome una prestada de mi hermana

- … Al diablo con esto! Prefiero seguir siendo el Sentai Rojo y no el Rosa! – _grito Sanada antes de dirigirse a cambiar de nuevo_

- Bueno después de esto, continuemos, jaja – _dijo Yukimura intentando retomar el asunto_

- Esta vez llamo a testificar a Eiji, el más cercano a la victima

- Oh por fin sabremos que paso – _dijo Yagyu mientras Eiji se sentaba a declarar_

- Nombre y profesión por favor

- Eiji Kikumaru, el especialista en juego acrobático, nya

- Bien tu testimonio por favor

_Testimonio de Kikumaru – Lo que paso_

- Nya Seguimos a Tezuka hasta la casa de Fuji para visitarle también nya, traje a Oishi conmigo como siempre, no podía dejarlo nya. Cuando llegamos vimos que Nioh estaba aquí por lo que decidimos acompañar a Taka-san a comprar algo para comer nya, Oishi se quedo en el cuarto de Fuji mientras él, le mostraba a Nioh la casa. Cuando regresamos… Oishi estaba en el suelo y le faltaba un brazo nyaaaaaaa

_Testimonio de Kikumaru – Lo que paso - fin_

- Como que le faltaba un brazo?

- Si nya – _contesto mientras se limpiaba los ojos de haberse puesto a llorar_

- Pero que… - _Yagyu no sabía que decir_

- Y se puede saber donde lo dejaron? – _se le ocurrió preguntar repentinamente a Bunta que cortaba papelitos de colores junto con Jackal_

- Oh por allí, les aseguro que no quieren verlo, es horrible nya

- Esto no comienza a gustarme sempai – _dijo Akaya agarrándose del brazo de Yanagi_

- Es la mar de extraño, debo decir

- Eiji-kun, por qué piensas que fue Fuji? - _pregunto Yagyu intentando mantener la calma_

- Porque Fuji y Nioh eran los únicos en la casa nya

- Pero eso también deja a Nioh de culpable, no crees?

- Oye! Qué tipo de amigo eres? - _exclamo Nioh defiendose_

- No creo que fueras tu Nioh-kun pero es una pregunta lógica!

- Yo tampoco creo que fuera Nioh nya, además Fuji ya había mostrado su desagrado hacia Oishi antes

- No sabía que a Fuji no le agradaba Oishi – _comento Jackal que seguía cortando papeles_

- Oh fue odio a primera vista – _dijo Momoshiro al brasileño_

- Mmmm interesante – _se dijo Yanagi mientras apuntaba en su libreta_

- Entonces de este testimonio, sabemos que solo había 2 personas en la casa en el momento del crimen, Nioh y Fuji, y quien más motivo tenia de realizar el asesinato era Fuji. Con esto daremos 15 minutos de descanso para que ambos lados analicen el caso! – _ordeno Yukimura mientras seguía golpeando animadamente el martillo en la mesa_

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 13:25, lugar: Patio de la familia Fuji_

**Esto es la mar de extraño… que rayos paso aquí? Porque el Seigaku se toma tan a la ligera el asesinato de su compañero? Ahh no entiendo nada**

- Oh! A la familia de Fuji le gustan los candados – _dijo repentinamente Nioh señalando un gabinete con varios candados_

- Nioh-kun, que haces aquí en primer lugar?

- Ah, Tensai-san me hablo diciendo que si podíamos tener un juego de entrenamiento, así que vine, pero como necesitábamos alguien que hiciera de juez, Tensai-san le hablo a Tezuka y el Seigaku de entrometido le siguió! Aunque por lo visto en nuestro equipo también se vino de entrometido eh?

- Creo que solo nos siguieron por el disfraz ridículo de Sanada-kun

- Ah… - _Nioh seguía viendo el gabinete con candados-_ Jaja, tantos candados me hacen recordar a esos que salen en el juego de abogados

- Cuales candados?

- Esos que aparecen y se rompen con una piedra que usas para encontrar pistas

- … Tienes una piedra?

- Solo la de Sanada – _dijo sacando la roca de la familia de Sanada, de la nada_

- De donde la sacaste? – _pregunto sorprendido_

- La dejo por un lado cuando se fue a cambiar

- Ah bueno – _toma la piedra y se pone a golpear los candados con ella- _No funciona!

- Bueno en el juego siempre usan preguntas junto con la piedra!

- Pero es un gabinete no me va a contestar! – _dijo mientras seguía golpeando los candados_

- Saben, si quieren abrirlo pueden usar una llave – _dijo Kawamura que apareció detrás de ellos, ofreciéndoles una llave_

- …

- No soy de hacer trampa, ni siquiera en un videojuego, pero qué más da! – _dijo Yagyu tomando la llave y abriendo los candados, al abrir el gabinete, adentro solo había un cuchillo para untar mantequilla, pero con manchas rojas y al parecer, recién usado_

- Wow una pista una pista! – _grito Akaya salido de la nada_ - Encontraremos una huella y esa es la primera! En la libreta la anotamos, pistas de blue, pista de blaubsaxdegde

- No cantes eso por dios! – _le dijo Yanagi mientras le tapaba la boca para callarle_

- Ah Yanagi-kun! Podrias analizar las huellas de esta prueba? – _pidió Yagyu tomando cuidadosamente el cuchillo y entregándoselo_

- Ah claro – _contesto soltando a su compañero y tomando el cuchillo –_ por cierto ya pasaron los 15 minutos

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: 13:40, lugar: Nueva sala de juicio de la familia Fuji_

**El descubrimiento de esta pista podría ser crucial para declarar inocente a Fuji, lo único que lamento es que por encontrarla, no logre hablar con mi cliente. Pero bueno, sigamos el juicio**

- Bien retomamos los hechos desde donde nos quedamos

- Como ya sabemos en el momento del crimen, solo había 2 personas en el lugar del crimen, Nioh y Fuji, en vista de que Fuji es el más sospechoso por ser el único con motivos para hacer las acciones ocurridas, llamo a Nioh al estrado – _dijo Inui, Nioh se sento en la dichosa silla del testigo_

- Yukimura acabo de descubrir algo! – _Exclamo Sanada entrando al cuarto rápidamente_

- Ahora no Sanada – _le dijo este sin prestarle atención_

- Pero es importante!

- Que no y deja de interrumpir!

- Muajajaja – _se río Nioh ante la situación, esta vez era turno de Sanada de no poder decir nada_ – Venganza, dulce venganza jaja

- Pero Yukimura!

- Que no, déjanos continuar

- Anda Sentai Sanada, deja que terminen esto – _le dijo Tezuka indicándole una silla sin ocupar_

- Genial, ahora hasta Tezuka se burla de mi! – _exclamó sentándose en la silla_

- Si, y lo disfruto mucho – _contesto Tezuka con su seriedad de siempre_

- Ahora sí, nombre y profesión por favor? – _continuo Yukimura_

- Nioh Masaharu, soy un agente encubierto del FBI

- Eh! Eso es cierto? – _preguntaron algunos de los presentes_

- No, pero a que sonó mas genial que sus aburridas presentaciones, nee?

- Deja los juegos Nioh-kun, y mejor dinos lo que sabes – _pidió Yagyu intentando guardar la calma_

_Testimonio de Nioh – Porque Tensai-san es inocente_

- Yo no creo que Tensai-san sea el culpable, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo mostrándome la casa, al menos que fuera Flash y descuartizara a Oishi en 5 minutos pero bueno no sé, el único momento en que Tensai-san desapareció fue cuando se dirigió al baño… mmm… aunque también tengo el presentimiento de que había alguien más aquí!

_Testimonio de Nioh – Porque Tensai-san es inocente – fin_

- Entonces Fuji si se perdió unos minutos – _comento Inui mirando al mencionado_

- Pues si pero fue poco tiempo – _comento Nioh cruzando los brazos_

- Nioh-kun, por qué piensas que había alguien más?

- Me pareció escuchar ruidos en la cocina y Tensai-san no tiene mascotas

- Y por qué no fuiste a revisar? – _insistió Yagyu_

- Nooo, que tal si era un fantasma y me da mello – _le contesto aferrándose a la silla, Yagyu se golpeo la frente ante la respuesta, mientras que Fuji seguía sonriendo como si nada_

- Ya termine el análisis Yagyu – _dijo Yanagi entrando a la habitación con el cuchillo en mano_

- Oh que es eso? – _pregunto Yukimura viendo al recién llegado_

- Es un cuchillo para untar mantequilla, pero si se fijan fue recién usado y ahora está manchado de algo rojo, probablemente sangre con olor a fresa – _explico Yanagi_

- Fresas? Oishi siempre olía a fresas bwaaaaaaa – _estallo Eiji en llanto_

- Y de quien son las huellas Yanagi-kun? Quien lo uso por última vez?

- Las huellas son… de Momoshiro! – _dijo señalando acusadoramente al futuro fukubuchou_

- EHHHH?

- Oh y si escuche ruido en la cocina pudo haber sido él sacando el cuchillo! – _remarco Nioh_

- Y ahora que lo dicen, yo no recuerdo haber visto que Momo-sempai nos acompañara a la tienda

- Gracias Echizen… - _comento de manera queda_

- Fussshhhh yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto – _agrego Kaido disfrutando la acción_

- Ante estas nuevas circunstancias, Momoshiro, pasa al estrado! – _ordeno Yukimura que seguía agitando y golpeando el martillo alegremente_

**Sin duda, esto se vuelve cada vez más la mar de extraño, pero parece que vamos por buen camino!**

- Momoshiro, te quedaste aquí mientras todos salimos? – _pregunto Inui amenazantemente_

- Bueno…

- Contesta Momoshiro – _ordeno Tezuka la mar de calmado_

- Ahhh… si…

- OOOHHH!

- … Marui, Jackal, por que siguen cortando papeles? – _pregunto Sanada repentinamente mientras los demás murmuraban el nuevo descubrimiento del caso_

- Yukimura nos ordeno hacerlo – _contesto Bunta con tijeras en mano_

- Dijo que eran para cuando se dé un veredicto – _termino Jackal_

- … claro… eso suena… ridículo pero bueno

- Y nos lo dice un adolescente de casi 16 años en mallitas rojas sentai? – _respondió Bunta sonriendo_

- …

- Orden! Orden! – _pidió inútilmente Yukimura agitando mas fuerte el martillo_ – YA CALLENSE!

- …!

- Mucho mejor, Momoshiro di que hacías aquí

- Ah Yukimura-san, es que me dio hambre y me quede en la cocina

- Y por que el cuchillo tiene sangre? – _pregunto Yagyu alarmado_

- No es sangre Yagyu-san, es mermelada, por eso huele a fresa

- Pero Eiji-kun dijo que Oishi-kun siempre olía a fresas!

- Ah sí pero Oishi no tenía sangre…

- Como no va a tener sangre? Todas las personas tienen!

- Pero Oishi no era una persona era u-

- AAH lamento haber llegado tarde! De que me perdí? - _ se escucho una nueva voz_

_Todos voltearon a ver quien había entrado_

- Yagyu!

- Aaha Yagyu-sempai pesa demasiado! – _grito Ryoma_

Zaz!

….

_Fecha: Día X Mes O, hora: desconocida, lugar: Nueva sala de juicio de la familia Fuji_

**Ah mi cabeza… no entiendo que paso… creo que vi un fantasma…**

- Ey Yagyu!

- Quieren que lo despierte con el martillo?

- Nooo!

**De qué rayos hablan? Ah mejor ver que está pasando…**

- Oh ya despertaste! – _dijo Nioh, mientras le ayudaba a pararse_

- Que paso?

- Te desmayaste y caíste sobre Echizen – _explico Yukimura tranquilamente_

- Oh lo siento Echizen-kun…

- Sheee ya que…

- Ah, creí haber visto un fantasma…

- Ah ya despertaste, igual traje un botiquín por si acaso! – _dijo nuevamente esa voz_

- AAAAAAHHHH! – _grito Yagyu nuevamente al ver al recién llegado_

- Oh Yagyu, ya sabemos que Oishi es feo pero no es para tanto – _Comento Fuji sonriendo_

- Que no habían dicho que estaba muerto?

- Muerto? Yo? - _Pregunto Oishi extrañado_

- No Yagyu no, nunca dijimos que este Oishi estuviera muerto! – _Dijo Nioh divertido con la situación_

- Entonces cual?

- Este – _dijo Sanada levantando un oso de felpa al que le faltaba un brazo y un ojo_

- Nyaaa Oishi! – _comenzó a llorar Eiji viendo a su oso descuartizado_

- …

- Oh dios santo que le paso? – _pregunto el Oishi real al ver al oso_

- Eso queremos saber – _comento Kawamura_

- Esperen… estamos juzgando la muerte de un estúpido oso de felpa? – _pregunto Yukimura con algo de irritación mientras agitaba aun mas peligrosamente el martillo_

- Debieron haberme escuchado antes! – _exclamo Sanada irritado_

- Pero Sanada fukubuchou, quien creería algo de un adolescente en mallitas Sentai? – _dijo Akaya inocentemente_

- TARUNDORU!

**… Ahora todo tiene un tonto e inútil sentido, debo admitirlo…**

- Ah porque nunca es un caso real? – _dijo Yukimura de manera triste aun agitando el martillo, el cual y repentinamente salió volando por las sacudidas, noqueando a Oishi en el proceso_- … oh ya tenemos un caso real!

- Pero todos vimos que fuiste tú – _comento Tezuka calmadamente_

- Nyaa pero quiero un veredicto por mi Oishi de felpa nyaaa!

- No deberíamos ver si está bien primero? – _pregunto Yagyu viendo al Oishi real en el piso_

- No, el juicio es más importante nya!

**… Y de nueva cuenta, no quedo de otra más que seguir el juicio…**

- Bueno retomando el caso – _comento Yukimura mientras todos tomaban sus lugares_ – estamos de que solo había 3 personas en la escena del crimen, Nioh que parece no ser el culpable; Fuji que desapareció por 5 minutos y Momoshiro con un arma capaz de cortar a tontos osos de felpa

- Ah pero yo no fui! Yo solo estuve en la cocina! – _se defendió Momoshiro_

- Protesto!

- Si Yagyu?

- Ahí algo extraño en la declaración de Momoshiro-kun! El asegura haber estado en la cocina… pero el cuchillo fue encontrado en el gabinete del Patio! Patio al que además se puede llegar saliendo por la ventana del cuarto de Fuji-kun!

- Oooohhhh!

- AAAH Pero no fui yoo! Juro que no fui yo! Escondí el cuchillo allí para que Fuji-sempai no se enterara de que husmee su cocina!

- Y además si suponemos que Nioh-kun dice la verdad, 5 minutos son muy poco para Fuji-kun consiguiera un cuchillo, fuera al cuarto donde se encontraba el oso y lo descuartizara!

- Pero!

- Sin contar que para conseguir un cuchillo Fuji-kun debía haber entrado a la cocina, donde supuestamente Momoshiro-kun se encontraba comiendo!

- Brillante deducción Yagyu – _le alabo Inui_

- Pero no fui yooooo!

- Alguna prueba Momoshiro? Puedes demostrar que no fuiste tú? - _pregunto Yukimura_

- …. No….

- En ese caso, no queda más que declarar al acusado Fuji Shusuke…. Como inocente! – _comento dando un golpe más a la mesa con el martillo_

- Yaaaaaaaay! - _ Gritaron Jackal y Marui mientras aventaban todos los papelitos de colores que habían cortado_

- Mientras que Momoshiro tendrá que pagar su condena de… de…

- 20 vueltas a la cuadra

- Ah gracias Tezuka, si, su condena de 20 vueltas a la cuadra! Caso cerrado! – _sentencio Yukimura golpeando por última vez la mesa_

- Nya que será de mi oso?

- Oh no te preocupes! – _dijo Marui poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kikumaru_- Tu oso será arreglado… por Jackal!

- Ey porque yo?

- Porque eres el único que sabe cocer y trae un estuche en la mochila!

**Ah al final, la justicia siempre prevalece!**

- Sabes que Fuji fue el verdadero culpable, cierto?

- Eh a que te refieres Tezuka-kun?

- Vamos Yagyu, por qué crees que Fuji no intento defenderse? Es obvio que fue él, además nunca le gusto el dichoso oso

- Pero entonces… por qué no dijiste nada?

- Nunca me llamaron a testificar

- Ah pero Tensai-san me dijo que no había sido él! – _comento Nioh extrañado _

- Jaja, lo siento Nioh, no pensé que fueras a creerme pero bueno, te agradezco tu ayuda

- Pero fueron solo 5 minutos! Como lo descuartizaste en 5 minutos!

- Un genio nunca revela sus trucos

- Toushe! – _dijo Nioh sonriendo_

- …

- Tezuka, porque entonces hiciste correr a Momoshiro? – _pregunto Yukimura que escuchaba todo_

- Entrenamiento

- Jaja, siempre me eh preguntado por qué tu y Fuji no estuvieron con nosotros en el Rikkai jajaja – _comento Yukimura comprensivo_

- … sabia… que esto era mala idea…

- Anda Yagyu, como agradecimiento por ayudarme, los invito a cenar al restaurante de Taka-san - _comento Fuji sonriendo_

- SUSHI! – _exclamo Nioh felizmente_

- Ey y se supone que deba seguir todo el día con este estúpido disfraz Sentai? – _se quejo Sanada ya arto de no traer ropa decente puesta_

- Nya si vamos por Sushi! – _grito felizmente Kikumaru con el oso ya arreglado, solo había escuchado la parte del Sushi y no la confesión de Fuji_

**Definitivamente, no quiero volver a verme de abogado otra vez! No soy bueno para esto… menos con una victoria que realmente no debió serla…**

- Anda Yagyu, vamos por Sushi!

- Ya voy Nioh-kun

- Eh iremos en taxi verdad? – _pregunto Sanada esperanzado_

- No, es muy cerca así que iremos caminando

- … NOOOOOOOOOOO – _grito Sanada ante la humillación que pasaría al caminar de nuevo, por las calles en sus mallitas sentai_

**Por lo menos algo bueno paso este día… debo admitir que es divertido ver como la gente se burla de Sanada-kun y su rídiculo traje Sentai, además cenaremos Sushi gratis… aahh por lo menos un tipo de Justicia existe, y yo, debo aprovecharla!**

-Fin-

* * *

No se... algo parodiando al tercer juego de la serie quizas? El tiempo (y mi ocio) lo dira :x


End file.
